


【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜

[第五夜]．  
[18:21].  
一枚小小的石子被掷到头上，仅仅是短暂地陷进沉重的发丝而已，还不至于敲击头颅发出响声、和引起疼痛。  
石头滚落地面，一头光泽亮丽毛发的孩子顺着它抛来的方向望去。  
“恶魔！”“恶魔之子！”几个始作俑者在喊着，神态认真仿佛真的经营着上天授予的伟大事业，他们比受害人大不了几岁，有的衣不蔽体，也有穿着浆洗过的竖起的领子的。而当“恶魔”的目光与这群孩子相接，那双好似饱满浆果的艳丽色泽的眼睛，仿佛将恐惧如浆果的汁水般染给他们，几个孩子发出尖叫后四散逃窜。  
他不感到厌恶，正如他不感到疼痛，他当然懂得“恶魔之子”的意味，但恶言无法再心中掀起涟漪，每次触及同龄人的排挤、大人们藏在掩饰后的轻微的芥蒂，他都仅如第一次触碰它那般，“原来是这样啊。”像水滴滴落地面，留下不会存在太久的认知。

幼年的梅林蒙昧地接受一切。像公主教他认识字母那样将周遭的排斥和恐惧当做既有的概念接受，“原来是这样啊，”、“是这样啊，”是那时的他说得最多的话，却也得益于此，梅林未在童年收到感情上的伤害，连公主都不止一次地捧起孩子的脸疑虑地端详他那空虚但明亮的眼睛自问道：“恶魔的孩子难道真的没有心吗？”  
成长得太慢的幼兽，长久、长久地没有获得难过的能力、愤怒的能力。在寂静无声的黑暗中，浮现出仙女的面孔，仙女指责梅林又搞砸了，并扬言还会再次惩罚他，她那轻软的淡橙色头发从肩头流淌到眼前，柔和的轮廓，渐渐与罗马尼的影子合二为一——梅林心中所思慕的影子，他认为他已获得了“思慕”：罗马尼在工作手帐的空白处涂写的乖张热烈的破碎的句子，他不再认为那是可笑的了，罗马尼的一切，现今的梅林认为他都能理解。他们散发着浆果似的混沌甜腻的滋味。梅林知道罗马尼要来了，不论罗马尼是否认同自己，罗马尼需要魔力。“惩罚我吧……惩罚我好了！”梅林平静、又饱含爱意地念出声。  
“哈？”  
梅林才意识到自己躺在教员休息室的折叠躺椅上打盹，与别的教员一同，对方被自己突如其来的话语吓了一跳——虽然是自己的庭院，但被强行抓来的迦勒底员工和英灵们仍以自己的意志活动着。  
“你是做梦了吗？”  
“我是不会做梦的哦。”

[19：35].  
梅林的庭院是完美的。罗马尼在其中游荡调查了几回，试图找出通向现实的缺口，得出的结论却只能印证这一点：梅林的完美世界的出口，或许只有体育馆一个，他不能贸然前往剑道部，他还不是梅林的对手。  
不能直面敌人的战斗怎会有进展？而魔力却真切地时时都在流逝，罗马尼逐渐感到，在没有梅林的几日中，思维日渐沉重，有时他说的话无法被学生听见，罗马尼一度陷入苦闷，身体蜷缩在梅林留给他的沙发中（现在是他一个人的沙发了），凝视自己的手掌，掌心色泽比平时更暗淡，像已死之物，只有神明的馈赠还在他指头上闪亮着。连正被自己驱使着的身体都可能是梅林从迦勒底的冷藏库偷出……或他没有这个本事，是更他擅长的泥土、花瓣和露水的戏法……一切都无从得知。更严酷而紧迫的事实罗马尼不得不直面：若梅林不再为泥土注入魔力（还有谁能为它注入魔力呢？），身体的部分机能眼看就要停止，他感到自己正不再需要睡眠和进食，这部分感官只被疲倦缠绕。  
连行动力都无法维系的身体，是不能改变任何的。罗马尼知道他要做的事情很艰难，他需求的比非生物所寻求的爱要单纯得多，活着的人总要优先考虑维系生命。

[20:08].  
等不到部活时间结束，罗马尼只身前往体育馆。体育馆是学校这座梅林的领域中最为梅林领域的部分，无论何时都洋溢着与外界的波乱和怀疑全然无关的平和气氛，竹刀击打声此起彼伏，梅林抱臂坐在一侧的长椅上。  
部员对保健室老师的到来已见怪不怪，甚至为他在道场上让出一条通道，无人不认为阿基曼老师就是来找梅林老师的。  
梅林似乎没有变。“我知道阿基曼君要来了，昨夜起我就听见你走来的脚步声。”罗马尼注视他冷彻的狂乱模样，不置可否，梅林抓起他的手腕把他拖进门后的小办公室。梅林还是改变了，他手指的力度变得不及以前节制，只是一握就弄痛了罗马尼。罗马尼知道今日不会轻松了。上一次罗马尼打开同个位置的小门，后面还是足够两人使用的练习室，眼见变成更狭小的陌生空间，只有一张办公桌，一个铁制的文件柜，对面放着单人小沙发。  
梅林早已抛弃对不必要的人类行为的忍耐，他将罗马尼急切地按在办公桌上，他比以往任何时候都要粗暴，仿佛要切开身体的痛觉使罗马尼抓紧桌子边缘。罗马尼一个小时前还以为自己的感官行将枯竭，已经不会痛了，结果梅林和他的尖爪教他痛到视线一片五彩斑斓的光点。“阿基曼君，”恶魔压低声音吹着气，告诉他若不想被外面的学生听见，——他们均是实际存在的人物，从梦中醒来后有较大概率记得梦里发生的事，——最好克制一下声音，一边腾出一只手捂住罗马尼的口鼻。罗马尼已经搞不清自己究竟有没有发出声音了，他觉得就算自己静默如尸体，梅林搞出的响动已足够吓坏门外的人，他推得整个桌子都在颤动，吱呀作响，梅林那矫饰的温柔……同他的人形一同被撕得粉碎，连手中动作都过分用力地让罗马尼呼吸困难，脑中逐渐一团乱麻，梅林顺势将手指塞进罗马尼的口腔，罗马尼糊里糊涂地顺从本能吮吸起来。梅林的手指，那股甜味更清晰了。在这样尖锐得足够突破梦的幕布的疼痛中，罗马尼竟感到身体深处如常般跳动着，和梅林的进攻合拍，他为自己罔顾处境仍感到快感的身体而羞耻、羞耻又增加快感……缺氧的眼前浮光掠影。  
“我知道，罗马尼君不会怜爱我。”梅林沮丧地感慨，他的力量未因此中断，随着魔力注入，罗马尼的感官渐次恢复，被疼痛搅动的意识变得清晰。梅林的动作渐渐缓慢……停止了，“罗马尼君在想什么？……看着我。”，他粗暴地将罗马尼的脸拧过来，简直像给煎饼翻面，罗马尼趁势喘息几口空气，又被梅林捏住脖子。  
罗马尼放弃挣扎，他没忘记力量的差距，努力将声音挤出被禁锢的喉咙：“我会死哦……”看到美丽本已阴鸷的美丽脸孔进一步扭曲，他感到安心，确信梅林决不会杀死他让一切重来，接下来只要忍耐就可以。  
对这副言行梅林无可奈何，深恶痛绝又深知终究无法改变。梅林用他新的尖牙撕咬罗马尼得为嘴唇和舌头，直至口腔血的气味将罗马尼从梅林的海潮中唤醒，在被梅林摇晃的视野里，是他拧起眉毛却仍保持着扭曲美感的脸。梅林低声抱怨：“有时候我不得不重新思考，咱俩到底谁是恶魔？”已经泪水涟涟的他的人偶无法辩驳，梅林继续指责：“你太过分了。”

[20:47].  
要等到梅林的新恢复风平浪静，他的庭院的波乱才会停止。又不知过了多久，罗马尼醒来了，眼前是新的、全然陌生的风景，身体一侧酸痛着，仿佛他一直倚靠在低矮秋千的锁链上沉睡，而梅林带给他的一身刺痛烟消云散，像原本就是秋千上的长梦。  
他又来到了哪里？罗马尼原打算起身观察四周，在稍扭头、目光触及斜靠在秋千支架上熟悉的白色身影后……在他完全向美丽的方向转过身体后才真正地惊讶：在另一个秋千上，正与自己并肩而坐的是、小小的身影、有淡色头发的女孩——  
“迦勒底的基列莱特，”梅林发问，玛修抬头望着梅林，从罗马尼的角度只看见她的后脑勺，不过听语气玛修不感到恐惧，她还一无所知，“梅林先生。”  
罗马尼太紧张了，此时才注意到梅林换了一身衣服，不再是教员的运动服或剑道部的白袍，而是一身整齐的白色暗纹正装，这个人还真是喜欢白色呀，里面搭配紫灰色衬衫，即使是变成恶魔，梅林依旧魅力全开教人惊讶。  
盛装的魔鬼宣告道：“喜欢梦中的生活吗？玛修•基列莱特，我接下来要告诉你世界的真面目了喔。”  
“您在开什么玩笑呢？梅林先生。”少女如常回答，这些天的梅林只给她留下喜欢胡来的印象。  
梅林不为女孩的信任所动，保持着残酷的笑容:“小姑娘，”换上陌生人口吻，“不妨看一看四周，你还这样认为吗？”  
玛修缓缓扭头的数秒是罗马尼从地狱回来后最漫长的时间了——他怀抱着被当做陌生人的希望，但最坏的事情一定会发生，因为他们都在魔鬼手里，女孩和罗马尼命运般地四目相对时，罗马尼从她的战栗的眉头和睫毛就认识到绝望的现状了。“您不是已经——已经……”显然玛修记得过去的一切。  
这个很难解释啊。罗马尼自暴自弃地想，碍于一旁的梅林他不能将气氛变得轻率，无法确信梅林是否能像不伤害自己一样不伤害玛修，梅林冷然的目光正地略过玛修头顶，那目光难以形容，看到的但凡是人类一定会没来由地涌起一股恶寒。  
梅林假意咳嗽一声，玛修的注意力移回他身上，恶魔继续提问：“你还打算醒来吗？已逝之人只能在梦里见到喔。”  
“梅林先生是指这里是我的梦境吗？”  
梅林不否认也不首肯，语调又变得柔和：“选择吧。”  
玛修犹豫一会儿，手指攥紧衣摆又捋平：“我……我选择醒来。”听到这个回答罗马尼松一口气，“……但是请晚一点，让我再多做一会梦吧。”说完她转过头看着罗马尼：“您真的是医生吗？——”  
“好问题。”梅林情绪高涨，颀长的手指覆盖住玛修的面庞，当他的手掌移开后，玛修眼睛里的风暴平息了：“保健室的老师……？”接着靠在秋千上沉入睡眠，伴随着“梅林老师怎么会这样想……”的喃喃自语。

玛修没有从他俩面前消失，罗马尼悬着的心脏就无法放下，而方才玛修看到他后年轻的面孔上那副没有任何疑惑只剩下高兴的模样仍在刺痛他，比不安更加强烈得多的伤感快要吞没罗马尼的思考能力了。此时他才顾得上观察四周，原来是一个住宅区的小公园内，四周全是样式乏味的半高公寓，但很显然，不是学校——所在的那个国家——的风格。“这是哪里……？”  
梅林举起双手到教罗马尼误以为他要鼓掌的位置，岂料他抓住罗马尼和玛修的秋千之间的空档儿做了一个引体向上，“这是真正的世界哦，阿基曼君。好了，阿基曼君也想回到我的花园里去，还打算在那里打倒邪恶的我。”梅林眯起眼睛，他看起来邪恶又天真。他像对玛修那样伸手覆盖住罗马尼的脸，指缝间流出浓烈的香气和某种人间的气味……似乎是香草冰淇淋的气味。梅林身上怎会有食物的味道？来不及判断，罗马尼被迫失去意识。

[21:22].  
当罗马尼重新醒来，他的身体反倒沉痛，他将痛苦的肉体支起，原来他并未离开体育馆中梅林的小休息室，还在此处赤裸下半身地睡着了，大腿上沾着不少冰冷的黏液，不过本来就很冰冷，现在的梅林像勉强维持人形的蛇一样，他高兴了就吹出口人味儿的热气，不高兴时就把繁文缛节都省了。  
一包抽纸被扔到罗马尼大腿上，“收拾一下吧。”梅林不知从何处冒出来。  
不得不承认虽然狼狈，这具罗马尼也不知算不算自己的身体的机能已完全恢复了，新的感知令罗马尼感到口渴和疲倦，但在口渴和疲倦中他能判断该做什么。他用梅林给他的纸巾擦去痕迹，梅林绕着他的桌子踱步，炫耀地感慨：如果不是因为罗曼君没有彻底“修复”，我大概看不到罗曼君了——除了来打败我的时候，嘛，不过完整的你的话，也许会更有羞耻心一些。  
罗马尼没有停下手中动作，言语挑衅不足以动摇他，他的心中，实在回味着玛修的事，那才是真正的威胁，梅林凑近他，梅林在发怒，但他为玩乐的兴味吞下愤怒，“罗马尼君只想打败我，多么无情的恋人呀——我只想要拯救这样的罗马尼而已。”恼恨和戏谑交织使他的神色有些扭曲，而这样的脸也仍是美丽的，“我认为我是对的。” 罗马尼为他这副模样有些吃惊，他认识美丽可不止十年岁月，极少见他孩子般认真思考、却又难逃偏执的一面，但他知道、神的声音曾告诉他所以他知道，这才是真正的梅林。或许当年被仙女关进塔时他就是这副表情，连话语也如出一辙：“我认为我没有错。”  
梅林继续说道，比起如同拯救世人的机关而被创造到世间的罗马尼，他才是真正的人类。冰冷的吐息吹动罗马尼鬓角，这是什么渎神的想法？尽管感到荒谬，罗马尼知道不进一步激怒梅林才是正确的做法，他试图安抚梅林，梅林的怒火看起来不是仅仅因为自己，他扔掉纸巾，像摆弄体型庞大的猫那样轻捋梅林脑后的头发，现在的梅林果然像动物更多一些。  
“但我重新来到世间，又不是为了被拯救……”  
“是为了自由，我知道……我正是……”  
“不是哦，不是为了自由，也不是为了爱，只是选择来到世间、承受来到世间的结果而已，……我要成为罗马尼•阿基曼。”  
听了他的话梅林觉得扫兴，但这正是他制作出来的罗马尼是真正的罗马尼的证明，他坐直身体，从罗马尼身上离开，显得他更加喜怒无常。

[00:07].  
罗马尼回忆不起昨夜自己是怎样走回公寓的，梅林几乎要撕碎他的身体，大概梦中的疼痛在醒来后都会成为泡影。  
白天平稳得异常，没有梅林的新的行动，亦无其他异状，罗马尼用闲暇时间思考接下来该何去何从，他实在是缺乏与梅林这般随性的恶魔战斗的经验。午休行将结束，思绪也昏昏沉沉之时，少女的身影光临保健室。下午一点的日光下，她穿过操场的影子是扁扁的圆点，随着脚步拉伸缩回，像具有弹性般。是玛修•基列莱特。  
玛修一语不发，凝视半躺在椅子上仰望天花板的罗马尼，直到他回过神看到自己：“嗯？”  
“保健室老师。”玛修有一种无知无畏的泰然，或这是受到命运指引的镇定自若：“不知为什么，我总觉得该来见您一面，您是什么样的人？”  
罗马尼从椅子里弹出身体，瞬间醒过来，他在担忧，但他要详作无事：“那么——怎么样？失望了吗？”  
“大概有一点儿。”玛修非常敏锐，似乎察觉到眼前陌生人心中不安，她歪着头观察罗马尼表情细小的变化，被她盯住，罗马尼很不自在，不知为何脑中电影般无法停止昨晚引诱梅林的回忆，整个人都僵硬了。  
—未完待续—


End file.
